Ad Libitum
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: A John le gustaba estar mono para Dirk. Le cautivaba la idea de que fuera él y no ningún otro el que lo provocaba, el que lo atraía hacia sí con tal fuerza. Era consciente de que según qué cosas ponían más que otras a su novio y, si era inmortal, bien que lo iba a aprovechar, joder. / DirkJohn, smut, somnofilia. One-shot tan solo un poquito a medias.


A John le gustaba estar mono para Dirk. Le cautivaba la idea de que fuera él y no ningún otro el que lo provocaba, el que lo atraía hacia sí con tal fuerza. Tal seducción perpetrada sin dificultad ni esfuerzo era siempre un incentivo para seguir con sus días; el ver la manera en que Dirk codiciaba intensamente el contacto con él. Y, después de haber ejercido tal agraciado ritual, a John le gustaba _complacerlo_. Hacerle gritar su nombre, exhalar respiraciones trémulas del placer que recorría todo su ser. Satisfacer su sed de él. Y, honestamente, siempre se salía con la suya. Era fácil, dada la gran predisposición de Dirk a inundarse en cualquier situación de carácter sexual.

Con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había aprendido qué le iba a su novio y, aunque en general todo era más que válido para seducirlo, había según qué cosas que encendían el fuego dentro de él sobremanera. Y eran aquellas las que disfrutaba más llevando a cabo, ya que podía presenciar con toda perfección la manera en que los ojos de Dirk pasaban de normales a ardientes ojos de cama.

Sentirse querido, deseado, era... Algo nuevo para John. Antes de Dirk, bien que se había enamorado (subconscientemente; un sentimiento al que no llegó a dar nombre hasta años más tarde) del hermano de este, pero Dave nunca lo había deseado a él de vuelta. Solo tenía ojos, en aquel entonces -sin darse cuenta- y ahora -teniéndolo más claro que el agua- para Karkat. Y este mismo lo había deseado a él, pero John estaba pasando su fase de "no soy gay" (sí, claro) y nunca lo llegó a apreciar.

Ahora todo tenía nombre y tenía significado. El nombre era _atracción_ , dentro del prominente, exhuberante amor. Él los sentía por Dirk y Dirk los sentía por él. El significado; querer. Querer traerle toda la alegría posible. Querer venerarle el ser, el cuerpo, el alma (y, querer que sus propios ser, cuerpo y alma fueran venerados por él). Querer estar con él a todo momento, doméstico o exterior, una aventura o tan solo abrazarse con él en el sofá bajo la manta.

Quererlo, en el sentido del afecto y en el sentido del deseo.

Los dos eran fuentes inacabables de felicidad.

En el presente inmediato, John planeaba involucrarse en actividades del segundo. Así que, sin gastar un segundo más en maravillarse en lo magnífico de querer y ser querido, se puso a la acción.

Esta vez no contemplaría la transición de Dirk de normal a _joder John necesito follar YA_ , pero tenía bien claro que esta pasaría. Y muy, muy fuertemente, teniendo en cuenta la considerable inclinación de Dirk hacia cierto tipo de prácticas sexuales sobre las que, en realidad, todavía no había hecho más que fantasear. Sería su primera vez practicándolas, y se lo iba a pasar _muy_ bien por fin llevándolas a cabo. Lo que era suficiente para tener más que satisfecho a John y, por eso, empezó a ponerse mono. A prepararse para complacerle.

Se desnudó y dejó su ropa para lavar. Poniéndose en cuatro patas sobre la cama, arqueó su espalda para activarse. Abrió el cajón de al lado de la cama, y sacó esa botellita que tanto disfrute podía llegar a traer. Colocándose con la espalda contra la cama, la abrió, y cubrió de lubricante sus dedos índice, corazón y anular. Con la otra mano cerró la botella y la guardó en su lugar. Con esta misma levantó su polla, a la que no le había dado tiempo de endurecerse, para apartarla del camino. Sus dedos lubricados se pusieron, entonces, a trabajar en su culo. Ya tenía mucha práctica en tener el ano lleno de componentes exteriores, así que sin más miramientos metió su dedo índice allí. Un minuto más tarde ya tenía el culo preparado y bien lubricado para su novio. Secó sus dedos en las mantas.

Cogió un papelito bonito que tenía por ahí y escribió en él " _Para ti, Dirk_ " en su azul característico. Lo enganchó a una cinta roja ancha como su mano y bastante larga que había comprado y prosiguió a desnudarse. Ató esa cinta alrededor de su torso, haciéndola terminar en un lazo cual regalo. No se podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Después, abrió su mesita de noche y se tomó un número indeterminado de pastillas de diazepam y trankimazin. Al apagar la luz, se tiró en la cama boca abajo, dejando arriba el lazo y la nota, sabiendo que cuando Dirk llegara a casa estaría _plácidamente_ dormido.

Si era inmortal bien que lo iba a aprovechar, joder.

.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de casa, Dirk miró al sofá esperando encontrar allí, como de costumbre, a John viendo una película mala (se había vuelto a enamorar de estas después de pasar su depresión). Pero no estaba, lo que le extrañó. La televisión estaba apagada, y el sofá desocupado. Le supo un poco mal, ya que venía con ganas de tragarse abrazado a su hombre alguna película con menos de un 3 en IMDb protagonizada por Nicolas Cage. Pero bueno. Le habría cogido sueño, o quizás no estaría en casa.

-¿John? -no hubo respuesta. Bueno, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Probablemente estaría en la cama.

Él no es que tuviera muchas ganas de dormir, pero no le haría feos a meterse en la cama con su novio y descansar un rato enredados. El prospecto de sentir el calor, la piel y la presencia de su amado siempre era grato, ya fuera de manera sexual o no. Era feliz con él en todas las situaciones.

Dejando ir un suspiro de alegría al pensar en su presente, que _por fin_ era uno que quería vivir, miró el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde y tal como se dio cuenta al salir del estupor de sus cavilaciones, le sonaba la barriga. Pues nada.

Dejó sus zapatos en la puerta. Lógicamente, como buen friki que era, había adoptado la costumbre de que en su casa (y ergo, la de John) no se llevaban zapatos. Fue a la cocina y se hizo una taza de chocolate caliente un poco demasiado saturada. Pero bueno, cuantos más grumos mejor. Sentándose en la mesa, le dio vueltas con la cuchara esperando que se enfriara, sin prestar mucha atención, enfrentando la imposibilidad de conseguir quitarse una sonrisa bobalicona de la cara. _¿Quién eres, extraño?,_ se preguntó riendo a sí mismo. Parecía que tan solo hacía dos días no sonreía nunca. Y ahora, este era él. Un bobo feliz y enamorado.

La verdad es que el amor correspondido lo había cambiado. Seguía teniendo las esquinas sarcásticas intelectuales de siempre, pero el epicentro de su persona ahora era mucho más... Cálido. Si antes le mancaba esa vitalidad era porque no era feliz ni estaba bien consigo mismo. Pero, ¿quién lo estaría en su situación? Sumido en completa solitud en toda la Tierra menos por Roxy, a quien tampoco podía ver físicamente. Restringido a unos pocos metros cuadrados de terreno. Online, conociendo a un chico ingenuo objeto de su devoción y a dos chicas amigas. Pero online es online, y no podía suplir la falta de contacto tan grave que sufría. La necesidad de calor externo.

Este primero lo trajo Jake. Fue como si la vida hubiera sido insuflada en él a la fuerza, entre beso y pelea (consentida por ambos partidos) con su primer amor. Después, dejó de ser suministrado. Ahora, John.

John, siempre ahí para él. John, un rayo de Sol en la oscuridad, una promesa de un futuro brillante, cálido y desprovisto del frío que antes tanto reinaba sobre él.

Le calentaba de una modo reconstituyente, potente, que no dejaba centímetro de su cuerpo ni fragmento de su alma indiferente. Llevándose la taza a la boca, Dirk pensó en en la dulce retahíla de maneras en que le calentaba. Saboreando el chocolate, se regocijó en su tan anhelada, de una vez por todas definitiva -o eso esperaba- felicidad.

Y, hablando de maneras en que lo calentaba... No le disgustaría hacer el amor con él, ahora. De hecho, le apetecía bastante. Culminar su pasión en un acto ardiente, dar rienda suelta al frenesí de la adoración de su relación. Sentirse enteramente entre los dos. Juntarse.

Hmm, sí. Ya podía empezar a sentir su sangre subiendo a sus mejillas y bajando a sus genitales. Qué se le iba a hacer. Era joven y lleno de vigor... Y de elevación, suponía. Levantamiento. Alzamiento. Vamos, erección. Que se estaba poniendo duro.

Pensando con la mente, no quería despertar a John tan solo para follar. Si el pobre estaba durmiendo, por algo sería. Pensando con la polla, no quería despertar a John _y_ se quería follar a John mientras este dormía.

Dejó ir un gemido por la nariz al imaginar la hipotética.

...Sí. Dirk era un tío con algún que otro fetiche. Ya lo había hablado con John debidamente, y habían acordado qué sí y qué no. La somnofilia, tal como John le había asegurado, sí. Y, honestamente, tenía _tantas ganas_ de tirárselo mientras dormía... Dócil y manso, sumiso para él porque, vamos, ni siquiera registraba la situación. Podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana, follar y follar y _follar, follárselo a él,_ sin recibir queja alguna. Se le escapó un gruñido al imaginar esas circunstancias. (John siempre dormía muy profundamente. O al menos, eso es lo que le gustaba imaginar a Dirk.

Pero su parte racional, la parte que amaba a John con todo lo que tenía (la parte sexual también lo hacía, pero era más hambrienta y menos razonable) le decía que no, que no era plan. Que aunque tuviera el consentimiento para hacerlo, casi rozaba matices de violación, y no quería de ninguna manera llegar a hacerle daño (del de verdad; mordisquitos y golpecitos suaves no contaban). Así que supuso que lo pospondría para otro día, si llegaba nunca a pasar.

Suspiró y se tomó los últimos sorbos de chocolate que quedaban. Dejaría a su raciocinio guiarle una vez más y silenciaria su lado animal. Quizás cuando John despertara y todavía no se hubiera quitado del todo el sueño de encima le podría chupar la polla o algo. Más o menos ya contaría.

Fue al dejar ir un bostezo que se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor sí que le había entrado un poco de sueño al tomarse el chocolate. Era uno de los efectos que esta substancia tenía en él: actuaba como soporífero. Desde que lo probó por primera vez se dio cuenta. Por eso, se levantó y dejó la taza en el fregadero. Le tiró un poco de agua para que lo que quedaba del chocolate no se resecara en ella y, estirándose, se enderezó a su habitación. Una siesta no le haría ningún daño.

Y si John estaba despierto... Igual podrían follar.

Al acercarse a la habitación pudo ver que tenía las luces apagadas. John debía estar durmiendo. Pues nada, no habría sexo, no habría diversión, pero al menos dormiría felizmente unas horas con el hombre de su vida.

Una vez sus ojos se centraron y pudo, aun así, divisar lo que se podía con la luz que entraba de fuera,

 _oh, joder,_

los planes de dormir se fueron al traste. Al más feliz traste de todos. Los colores se le subieron a la cara en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y no pudo terminar de creer lo que veía inmediatamente. Tanto su respiración como su ritmo cardíaco ganaron velocidad con creces, y pudo sentir como la polla se le empinaba más rápido que nunca.

John estaba tirado encima de las mantas con un lazo a su alrededor y una nota encima. Sin más dilación ni preámbulos, Dirk se quitó las gafas y encendió la luz para poder aprehender mejor esta nueva, prometedora vista. La luz alumbró como un manto cristalino la piel morena de John. Desde el ángulo en que Dirk lo veía, tenía geniales vistas de su culo desnudo, del reverso de sus piernas -una recta, la otra doblada más hacia arriba- y de su espalda, donde se marcaban sus omóplatos y algunas de sus vértebras, tapada medianamente por el lazo. Su cabeza reposaba en el cojín de perfil con una expresión _muy_ pacífica. Hubiera preocupado a Dirk, si no fuera por los hechos de que 1. se le movía el tronco: respiraba. y 2. era literalmente inmortal.

Al acercarse a él con pasos agitados -la situación no daba para menos- cogió la nota e intentó centrar su visión en ella en vez de en el Adonis desnudo, durmiente que se le anteponía, del cual tanto estaba enamorado y el cual estaba dispuesto a llegar a hacer _tanto_ por él. El contenido del papel era conciso pero contundente, en la letra y color de John.

" _Para ti, Dirk_ ".

Su corazón empezó a dar vuelcos en su pecho por la promesa inminente del mejor momento de su vida.

Le faltó poco para tirársele encima, por no decir que prácticamente se arrojó sobre él cual cazador sobre su presa. Una presa dócil y que, al final, había ideado la situación. Sonidos incontrolables de _sed,_ de _ansia_ empezaron a fugarse de su boca al sentir el calor que John, no reactivo, emanaba, y lo suave que era su piel. Dirk pasó afanoso sus manos con un poco demasiado de fuerza por toda esta, disfrutando el momentum del inicio de la realización de su más gran sueño. Inhaló su piel, lamiéndole una línea hambrienta del omóplato a debajo de la oreja, la cual se dedicó a chupar con toda la lengua mientras sus caderas se restregaban involuntariamente a través del pantalón tejano contra la suave piel de John, los párpados del cual temblaron ligeramente.

Le arrancó la cinta como pudo. Abriendo, poniendo a su disposición su regalo. Tiró la banda fuera de la cama y, tan rápido como lo hizo, se puso a lamer y manosear la zona recién descubierta. Sus manos pasaron a la parte delantera de su tronco, donde se encontraron con sus pectorales. Extendió sus palmas por ellos respirándole el pelo, y sus dedos buscaron avariciosos sus pezones, los que encontraron en medio segundo. Los presionó entre pulgar e índice quizás pasándose en intensidad, y luego sus brazos fueron a abrazar su torso mientras su boca mordisqueaba su oreja y sus caderas friccionaban cada vez más intensamente contra el culo del otro.

El placer que esto le aportaría en una situación normal se veía exponencialmente incrementado por la situación en que se encontraba. Si seguía así, podría terminar corriéndose en los pantalones simplemente fregando su culo con sus caderas. Y eso sería _fatal_ , ya que las circunstancias daban oportunidad de hacer cosas mucho, _mucho_ mejores. Así que, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, se apartó de John y se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Tirando impetuoso de la parte de detrás de su camiseta, se la quitó de encima. Ahora el contacto piel con piel era posible.

Se abalanzó sobre su novio otra vez. Sus movimientos eran feroces, toscos contra su cuerpo sumiso. Lo agarró sin controlarse de la cintura y lo arrastró hacia él, fregando ahora ya sin impedimentos de por medio su polla entre sus dos cachetes, y le dio un mordisco en el trapecio. Desmesurado, tal como Dirk se dio cuenta al empezar a sentir el sabor de la sangre correr por su lengua. Gimió. Quizás se estaba pasando un poco. Pero era un sabor agradable, y tan solo hacía la experiencia más real. Aun así, no sería un puto bruto y dejaría de morder con tanto auge.

Una de sus manos pasó de su cintura, donde definitivamente quedarían marcas, a su polla. Contra lo que Dirk se esperaba, estaba dura. Mira qué bien. La jaló firmemente, con más presión de la placentera, y le dio unas pocas sacudidas. John tenía una polla _super_ mona. Era la cosa preferida de Dirk en el mundo entero, después de John como tal. Especialmente en un momento como este. Le quería chupar la polla y con _vehemencia_ , así que lo asió por la cintura y lo giró de golpe.

El insólito panorama que se alzaba ante sus ojos era uno por el que merecía la pena vivir. Tuvo que reprimir muy fuertemente las ganas de tirarse a él y follárselo ya mismo.

La cabeza de John estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba. Se podía divisar algo de emoción en sus ojitos cerrados, en la manera en que sus cejas ligeramente se arqueaban mostrando matices de esa excitación que tantas veces había visto en John. Su boca estaba entreabierta, y dejaba ir ocasionales suspiros. Su cuello estaba perfectamente expuesto, con sus esternocleidomastoideos y su nuez de adán remarcados en él. Dirk se aguantó la tentación de chuparlos hasta después de terminar su cacheo visual.

Si bajaba sus ojos, podía ver sus hombros y la manera en que estos estaban sutilmente elevados. Sus clavículas quedaban acentuadas, en toda su longitud y excelencia y _gloria_ , y sus pectorales estaban justo lo suficientemente musculados para mostrar indicios de fuerza pero mantener la suavidad de su cuerpo. Sus pezones eran marrones y hermosos, y _a Dirk cada vez le costaba más controlar su hambre_. Descendiendo aún más por su cuerpo, veía el fantasma de unos abdominales y, si descendía aún más, se encontraba con su más gran afición y, de una manera u otra, hobby. Su pene, completamente empinado y goteando líquido preseminal. Sus caderas estaban levemente curvadas, inconscientemente buscando contacto para su polla o simplemente retorciéndose de placer. A Dirk casi se le escapa una lágrima de pasión.

Sin más capacidad de solo mirar, se arrojó encima de su novio. Mientras sus manos sobaban su culo y su polla se fregaba contra la suya, la boca de Dirk empezó a recorrer el camino que se había marcado previamente. Empezó por su cabeza. Lo primero fue su sien, donde colocó un beso más bien casto. Lo siguiente fueron sus párpados, cerrados tal como debían estar, a los que besó con dulzura. Luego fue su nariz, donde puso un beso del mismo estilo.

Lo miró bien a la cara antes de sumergirse en un beso con él. Sus labios chocaron contra los suyos, y Dirk mordió, esta vez sin tanta fuerza, su labio inferior. Lo succionó un tanto más y luego hizo su lengua entrar en su boca. Trajo una de sus manos para ayudarle a colocar la cabeza de John de la manera idónea para el beso de boca abierta que buscaba. John no ponía ningún tipo de esfuerzo en mantener cerrada la boca, así que Dirk hizo lo que quiso con ella.

Fue curioso el sentir la sensación de la lengua quieta de John contra la suya. En general, el moreno era un besador ávido, y no paraba ni un segundo cuando unían sus bocas. Ahora, pero, su lengua estaba flácida, y Dirk podía jugar con ella sin que esta mostrara tipo alguno de reacción. Le encantaba.

Al pasar un rato, dio el beso por concluido y pasó a su cuello. Resiguió con la lengua las líneas claras de sus músculos de la zona, que adoraba. Eran tersos y firmes, y hacían a John estremecerse ligeramente en el sueño. Adorable. Lamió también su nuez de adán, y besó la zona dando algún que otro chupetón y mordisco. Sí, definitivamente quedaría marca de su paso por su cuerpo. _Es mío_. Era un pensamiento poco ético. _Es solo mío._ Pero el calor del momento no le permitía reflexionar en ello.

Rozó sus dientes contra una de sus clavículas. Luego pasó su lengua por ella, y lo mismo hizo con la otra. Su lengua entonces procedió a chupar su pecho, y sus dientes mordieron sus pezones. La mano que no tenía en su culo se unió a la fiesta, y pellizcó uno de ellos. Palpó su piel cálida.

Después de las ministraciones correspondientes en su abdomen, llegó al epicentro de su sublimidad. No tardó ni un segundo en agarrar su pene con las dos manos y metérselo en la boca famélico por la preciosa polla de su hombre. Subía y bajaba la cabeza mientras sus manos también hacían su trabajo, y dibujó un círculo a su alrededor con la lengua. Con toda ella sintió la integridad de su miembro, en tacto, calor, sabor, tamaño, et cétera. Era un conjunto de características que, por mucho que se supiera de memoria, nunca perdía la gracia ni el efecto carnal que ejercía sobre Dirk.

pos chupa k te chupa y va y se lo folla, ya saes como van estas cosas


End file.
